


Untitled or RORSCHACH LIKES TO LICK THINGS or feel free to offer an actually good title for this

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rorschach Has Issues, barely established, old fic, rorschach is so fucked in the head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: In which Rorschach impulsively starts rimming Dan, and then has a giant self-loathing freakout until Dan can talk him back to bed.





	Untitled or RORSCHACH LIKES TO LICK THINGS or feel free to offer an actually good title for this

Dan always does his best not to frighten him. Rorschach is so shy. So sweet, even though he knows no one would ever believe that. He reaches down and strokes the mask, absently watching the black follow his fingertips. He still hasn't seen Rorschach's real face, and that makes an odd kind of sense. He can see his lips, though, red and stretched around the base of his cock. He likes doing this. Dan hadn't been sure at first, but now he knows that all Rorschach's earlier reluctance, all those hot, claustrophobic moments when he wasn't sure if he was going to get a kiss or a fist to the face, Rorschach dancing on the edge of complete panic, were about how badly he wanted this. Dan groans and he whimpers through his nose, easily taking him to the base, hands like iron on his hips.

"God, _Rorschach_ ," he breathes, digging his nails into the nape of his neck because there's no hair to grab. 

Rorschach moans and slides off, panting. He seems almost frantic, mapping Dan with the tip of his tongue, sliding it under the shaft to his balls, licking hard and steady, and Dan shudders and groans, murmuring soft encouragement. He's never been much of a talker, but with Rorschach he feels it's imperative to make sure he knows how beautiful he is. How precious and how good at this and how very, very wanted he is. His legs are spread and looped over Rorschach's shoulders, and he runs out of words when Rorschach drops lower, strong, slick tongue lightly flicking across Dan's hole before sliding inside him. No one has done this for him in years, and he lets out a high, shaky cry that doesn't sound like his voice at all, his legs hugging Rorschach tightly as he trembles, delving deeper and whimpering, everything hot, slick and obscene.

" _Fuck_ " Dan whimpers, and Rorschach takes his cock in one strong hand and makes him come so hard his ears ring.

Naturally, a state of affairs that good can't possibly last, and Rorschach pulls away, shaking, his mouth red and swollen. Dan's not an idiot. He knows his partner well and can see the tension in his frame. Rorschach is on the verge of panic, consumed with the filthiness of what he has just done, and bolts before Dan can even sit up completely, reassurance dying on his lips. 

"Aw, fuck." He heaves himself up as soon as he can, and runs after him on rubbery legs, hissing and wishing he had a jock, or at least some underwear. "Rorschach!" He nearly falls down the basement stairs, and has to make an ungainly lunge to save himself. Rorschach's mask and his bare ass flash white as he bolts around a corner, and Dan would laugh if he had the breath. "Rorschach!" He really doesn't want to go into the tunnel. It's cold and it's dank and he's not sure the floor is safe for bare feet. But of course Rorschach isn't listening to him, so he has to run over the slime to grab his partner, gleaming pale as a ghost in the dark.

It's not all that surprising when Rorschach snarls and tries to bite him, and Dan can tell how upset he really is by how easy it is to get him into a full nelson. "Rorschach! Rorschach, calm down. Where the hell are you going without your clothes, anyway?" Rorschach slumps in his arms like his strings have been cut. "Come on" Dan murmurs, turning his deathgrip into an easy embrace, pulling Rorschach back against his chest. "Come on back upstairs, you weird bastard."

"Dirty," he growls, and Dan can't tell if he's mad at him or at himself. Probably both of them.

"Well, if you are, so am I. So come back upstairs." He tows him back out of the tunnel, worried at the struggle he doesn't put up. "Are you okay?" He asks at the base of the stares, and Rorschach just shakes his head in reply. "Look, Rorschach..." He sighs, taking his hand and leading him back to bed. "I loved it, all right? If anything, I'm _more_ depraved than you are, so you've got nothing to worry about." 

Rorschach sobs, sharp and dry, and Dan hugs him tightly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey, there's nothing to get so upset about," he says softly, and he's rocking Rorschach gently before he knows it, pulling him into his lap.

"Shouldn't have done that," he whimpers, his face buried in Dan's shoulder. "Sorry. Sorry, Daniel."

"Ssshh..." he raises Rorschach's head and kisses him, holding him in place when he tries to jerk away. "You know what I was thinking?"

"What?" he whispers, eyes still wide.

Dan kisses his neck, feeling Rorschach relax against his will. "I was thinking how long it had been, and how glad I was that you wanted to do that for me." Another kiss, just under his stubbly jaw. "It's nothing I haven't seen before, and nothing I didn't want." 

Rorschach trembles as Dan shifts to lay him out on the bed, gently pressing him down onto his back. Dan has noticed that after a certain amount of emotional strain, Rorschach surrenders. He becomes pliant and shyly needy, and it breaks Dan's heart a little every time, because it's so easy to see the child in him. Rorschach hasn't told him anything, but Dan knows. The first time Dan had ever held him, he had clung tightly and closed his eyes, pressing close and staying there, quiet and attentive as if he would have to live on the memory of the moment for a long time. Dan hushes him again, kissing him softly and slowly sliding down his body, covering him in kisses and vowing as he always does to love Rorschach until it isn't a surprise anymore.

He isn't surprised to find Rorschach rock hard. He supposes there might be something unhealthy about it, but when he's like this, Rorschach needs to be fucked. Or he needs Dan's mouth or for Dan to ride him slow and hard; or Dan's hand on his cock and his teeth at his shoulder. He isn't the first person in the world to mix sex and comfort, and Dan supposes it's all right because he really loves him. It's okay if there are no lies.

"Easy," he murmurs, kissing his thigh. "It's all right." Rorschach groans and winds his hands into Dan's hair as he sucks him in, sighing through his nose. He starts to move, working Rorschach slow and rough, with that hint of teeth that always makes him whine and wrap his legs over Dan's shoulders, holding him tight.

"Daniel..." He groans, and his voice breaks as Dan takes him all the way down. 

Dan hums, reveling in the weak cry it jars from Rorschach's throat. It's such a soft, helpless sound. Almost girlish, and he glances up to see Rorschach covering his flushed face with one arm, and shivers at how hard his other hand is pulling his hair. Rorschach's legs fall wider when Dan slowly slides off to take his balls into his mouth, and he cries out again. Dan stays there for a while, lulling him, lips soft on sensitive skin before he licks lower, making Rorschach yelp. Dan sighs, teasing him with the tip of his tongue and listening to what sounds like a garbled prayer as it tumbles uncontrollably from Rorschach's lips. He sucks lightly, then presses in and shudders when Rorschach wails. 

He hasn't done this in a long time, but it isn't all that complicated and comes back to him easily. Rorschach is shaking now, and Dan purrs, alternating deep thrusts with delicate flicks and slow, hard circles as Rorschach starts keening, bucking his hips. Dan's hands itch to touch him, but he holds off a little longer, and whines as drops of precome hit his cheek. Rorschach finally reaches down to finish himself off, biting the knuckles of his other hand to muffle himself. Dan knocks his hand aside, giving him only four firm strokes before he's screaming, his heels digging into Dan's back hard enough to bruise. It goes on for a long time, and he's shuddering and jerking with aftershocks as Dan pulls him into his arms, pressing Rorschach's head to his heart.

"Daniel," he whimpers, nuzzling his chest, the latex sticky against Dan's heated skin, "Daniel, I--"

"Ssshh. It's okay."

"...Okay." He slowly relaxes as Dan strokes his back, asleep in minutes. Dan is happy enough to take care of himself and wipe up with Rorschach's undershirt, too exhausted to make any further effort tonight.


End file.
